Burning desires
by Lindsi loolabell
Summary: My entry for the countdown to Valentines day, hosted by Breath of Twilight. Bella get a gift from Edward like she had only dreamed of while Edward gets a gift of his own from her. AH M for a reason, lemony fun. SM owns all things twilight


**A/N This was my entry for the countdown to Valentines day. The link for it can be found on my beta's profile, the link to her page is on mine, go check it out! **

**Burning Desires**

I blew out the candle in a huff and let my chin rest on my hand.

I felt tears stinging the back of my eyes but willed them not to spill.

I knew I was taking a risk setting all this up while there was every chance Edward would have to work late...I just hoped that maybe tonight he would tear himself away seeing as it _was_ Valentines day and all; but I knew he was up for promotion, I knew he'd been working hard to get it and I knew he wanted it for a good reason. We'd been married for two years now and had talked about starting a family, but our financial situation wasn't at it's best so we had decided to wait until money was a little better before dipping our toes in the parenting pool and this promotion would remedy the situation. However, my period was three weeks late and I had been feeling a little nauseous over the past one; crying one minute, for no apparent reason, and becoming crabby the next -I guess I couldn't blame Edward for staying at work longer if it meant he didn't have to put you with my mood swings. The symptoms had alerted me enough to buy a test at the drug store last week. After following the instructions and pee'ing on the stick, I'd sat prepared for the longest four minutes of my life -not that I had to wait at all- less than a minute after I had returned the stick into the test part, two strong pink lines appeared in the little windows. I'd blown out a long shuddering breath and slumped down on the toilet seat as panic started to set in.

How the hell was I going to tell Edward that I was pregnant? He'd been pretty clear that he wanted to wait until we were a little more financially secure and for good reason; it was the responsible thing to do too. Now however...it was too late.

The dam had broken and tears had flowed down my face as heart wrenching sobs rocked my body. What if he didn't want this baby? What if he left me because I'd been careless? Sure it took two people to impregnate a uterus and he would never leave me with sole responsibility for the mishap'...but my hormonally charged body was making me think the worst kind of things.

I'd decided I'd tell him on valentines day and hoped the romance of the occasion would soften the blow.

So a full roast dinner was in the oven; I'd put on a skimpy little black dress, and the table was set with white linens and silver cutlery -the good stuff too that had been bought as a wedding present and only came out at Christmas when the in-laws came to visit. A large pillar candle sat in the centre to complete the look. Yup I had been all set and pumped up to tell him, armed with my little pee stick to show him. I'd put it into a zip lock bag for hygiene reasons and left it on the counter in the kitchen. He had called earlier that day to tell me he had a surprise for me when he came home so I had no reason to think he'd be late.

But Edward hadn't come home on time and I'd been sat there staring at the empty chair, across from me, for over an hour when someone started to bang on the door incessantly.

I lugged my sorry ass up off of the chair and made my way over to the door. Who ever it was, was one persistent fucker and with my hormones running riot the fool better be ready for my wrath when I got there.

Bang bang bang bang bang...

"Alright, alright! Wheres the god damn fire?" I yelled just as I pulled the door open.

"Apparently it's in your panties and I am pretty sure I got just the right kind of hose to extinguish it Ma'am."

My mouth hit the floor

"Oh my." I breathed as I took in the sight of my gorgeous husband stood infront of me wearing a fireman's uniform. He was kinda sweaty, dirty and fucking hot. I was going to need a fresh pair of panties. It was like he'd plucked the image straight out of one of my fantasies.

The beautifully arrogant smile that sat on his glorious face slipped when he took in my red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Love, what is it? I'm sorry I was late." He wrapped his arms around my waist as concern filled him.

"It's nothing." I waved him off -wiping away the last of my tears and licking my lips at his get-up. "Wow." My hand pressed against his chest and my eye's raked over him. I could feel my heart speed up as I bit my lip.

He looked at me dubiously for a moment before his signature smile reappeared and he switched back into character. Before I knew what had happened he'd lifted me up over his shoulder and was carrying me through our apartment.

"Edward!" I squeaked; giggling as he slapped my ass and rushed me over to the bedroom.

"What?" He replied innocently as he dumped me into the middle of our queen sized bed.

"I didn't realise you'd had a career change" I quipped as he removed the bright yellow helmet and placed it on my head instead.

It was too big and fell into my eyes; the movement made him throw his head back in laughter and I was temporarily distracted by his tussled, beautifully soft, sex hair sticking out in odd directions.

"I know you have a thing for this uniform so I called in a favour from Emmett." He continued to chuckle as he used his nose to nudge the helmet back up out of my eyes.

Emmett was Edward's best friend and a fireman. He was always quick to tell Edward about all the embarrassing situations he'd wound up in as a result of his job; like the time his team had been called out to a fire at a motel. Dispatch had sent a call through to the station about one of the rooms being on fire. Of course they got kitted up and moved out only to find the motel seemingly sleepy with not even a hint of activity going on. Of course they'd insisted to the owner that they check the place over thoroughly and he'd agreed; apologising for there wasted time. He gave them the spare key to the room that was supposed to be ablaze and they went in there only to find some action going on after all...Between two consenting adults who, because of the sudden intrusion, didn't have time to cover up.

"Does he owe you any more favours?" I asked hopefully when his mouth moved to kiss my ear.

"Just the one." He purred against my ivory skin in between placing languid, open mouthed kisses along my throat.

"May...Maybe...You could...give him a reason to...owe you again...sometime." I moaned as he sucked my earlobe between his teeth.

"Consider it done, Love." He let it go with a pop.

Edward's hands were all over me; caressing every part of my body, while I lapped up his affections willingly. I loved my husband more than anything and the fact that he was a genius under the covers was just the icing on the 'God like' cake that was Edward Cullen. He knew how to play me to perfection -knowing just what I liked him to do to me and when to do it. I was more than satisfied and satiated by him.

He was wearing pretty much the full uniform, dark blue t-shirt, mustard'y coloured pants and a pair of 'fuck me' red braces holding them up -he'd already removed the matching jacket before climbing over me. I could still feel how hard he was even through the thick protective fabric covering him.

He lowered his weight onto me carefully and ground down against my hips. His 'hose' rubbed my heated core through his yellow pants and only served to inflame me more.

"So can I put out that fire now?" He asked in a lascivious whisper, pulling back to look in my eyes as his hand dared to venture under my dress.

My breath hitched, as he brushed the tips of his fingers over my panties in delicious little circles.

"God, yes." My eyes rolled. "Please."

In one swift motion, he ripped the delicate material covering my most intimate parts and returned his hands to my bare flesh. I mewled and purred as he rubbed my swollen nub, stopping only to run his fingers up and down the length of my entrance -all the while never dropping his gaze from mine.

"Baby, you're so wet." He whispered into my mouth after claiming my lips with his own.

His tongue teased me into submission and I opened my mouth to allow him unbridled access while he swept to dampness, that he'd coaxed from my body, around between my legs.

"Edward...God, that fells so good." I breathed and felt the burning embers of our last encounter re-igniting.

His crooked smile lit up his face as he gently pushed two fingers inside of me. He watched in rapt fascination as his simple action had me writhing and thrashing around under him. In a matter of minutes he had me panting and moaning as he hooked his fingertips around and started to rub my sweet little G-spot; he always seemed to be able to find so easily. I cried out as he brought me to my orgasm.

"Unghhh." He groaned as I came around his fingers.

I knew from experience that he wouldn't be done toying with me. As if on cue with my thoughts, he lowered his head and let it disappear under my my dress.

"OH GOD!" I gasped as he dove his tongue into me, using it to taste the liquid pleasure only he could bring me.

"Hmmm, you taste so good baby." His hummed words drove me over the edge and I fell gladly into paradise.

When I had calmed down again, he climbed back up my body and kissed me passionately. It turned him on more to know I could taste myself on his lips and tongue as it probed

and stroked against mine. I panted into his mouth as he moved his lips over my skin; leaving a trail of goose bumps where they'd touched me.

"But this fire is pretty fierce." He started to kiss his way down towards my heaving chest. "It's going to need a more vigorous approach to extinguish it."

"Edward please...I...I need you." I begged as he pulled at my dress to free my breasts.

He grinned against the peak of my nipple before he drew it into his mouth. His tongue swirled and lapped at the hardened bud before he nipped and suckled it more forcefully.

"SHIT EDWARD!" I screeched as my body responded to his ministrations.

One of his hands decided to lavish my other breast with a similar treatment while his other tended to freeing his painfully incarcerated dick. He was getting frustrated with the braces and growled in annoyance.

"You better leave those on while you fuck me now you have me worked up so much mister!" I complained.

He looked at me incredulously before chuckling and shoving the fabric down just enough to be able to free his equipment, ready for use.

"Over the edge." I gestured for him to shift our position so it would be easier for him.

He pulled me around until my ass was hanging over the edge, then stood between my legs by the bed. He bent over me to kiss me sweetly before standing back up and centering his pulsating head at my entrance. With one careful thrust he was buried inside me and I was grabbing for the sheets.

"Fuck." He groaned as he started to move back and fourth from within me.

His movements were calculatedly slow and torturous and oh so fucking wonderful. He pounded into me at an exquisite pace and I forgot about everything, even my name. Little else in that moment mattered. The only thing that did, was that we loved each other and needed to express that love physically. He grabbed my hips and lifted me slightly to allow him deeper penetration; the change brought on another onslaught of need and building tension between us. We were panting and grunting -chests heaving with exertion, sweat glistening on our exposed skin as we silently challenged each other to let go -to give in and just be completely connected.

"Oh god, Baby. Unghh...so good...Fuck!" His voice quivered with effort as he tried to articulate his gratification.

My hands fisted in my hair and my eyes seemed unable to focus as they rolled around almost uncontrollably. Edward growled as he watched over my writhing form.

"Wrap your legs around me baby and hold on tight." He ground out as his hand sought mine.

My ankles locked behind him and my hands flung out to find his; he grabbed them and started to pull me up against his chest. Once I was lifted off of the bed enough he wrapped one at a time around me until his hold was secure. His lips attacked mine as he stumbled blindly around the room. I wasn't about to question him when I was on the verge of crumpling into a blissful abyss again. Instead, I chuckled against his mouth as he bumped into a few things on his way to the wall. Our intimate contact was never broken even while he manoeuvred us around. When my back hit the wall I winced a little but soon forgot about the pain as he pressed his weight against me -effectively driving him into. He thrust and pulled himself into me with increasing speed and I knew he was close to his goal as his grunting and moaning became more strained.

"So close Edward...so close." I whimpered while aching my back on the dry wall.

His own whimper met mine in reply, letting me know he was going to lose it any second and that it was taking everything he had to stop it until I got mine. He used one hand and my own $body weight to keep me supported, while he moved his other one to manipulate my swollen bud. his fingertips worked me into a complete frenzy and coupled with his relentless pounding I was done for.

"Bella...I can't hold..." His words cut off as he roared out in elation while he twitched and shook inside of me -his release exploding from him and into me.

Guess it's a good thing you can't get pregnant while you're pregnant.

As he moaned and grasped onto me, his slowing movements set of my own release.

"Oh shit Edward...YES!" I ground out while frantically trying to make best use of the last bit friction left between our body's, allowing me the privilege of yet another full orgasm. As my high slowly ebbed, Edward slumped against me in exhaustion, his weakened body still pinning me to the wall.

"Happy Valentines, Bella." He panted as he pressed his forehead to my shoulder.

"I totally forgive you for being home late." I chuckled along with him and ran my fingers through his sweat slicked hair.

He nuzzled my neck playfully, causing me to giggle and squirm. When he'd lowered me carefully to the ground, he ran a hand through my hair to move the few odd strands from my fore head.

"I love you so much Bella...And I got something to tell you..." He started.

"I got something to tell you too, but you go first." I smiled as I placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"I...Wait, do you smell burning?" He moved a step away, looking back towards the door.

No sooner had he spoken, the fire alarm started to beep frantically.

"THE DINNER!" I screeched and pushed Edward out of the way so I could go to try and salvage it.

My husband was quick to follow me.

"SHIT!" I rushed to the oven and pulled it open.

"You sure you still forgive me for getting home late?" He grimaced as he wafted the offensive smelling smoke, that had billowed out when I yanked open the oven door, from infront of his nose.

His question being of the rhetorical kind.

The rib roast joint, I had bought earlier that day, was beyond saving and now resembled a huge lump of coal. I lifted the tray out and dumped it on top of the stove in a huff before skulking over to the table I'd meticulously set up before and slumping into one of the chairs.

"Crap!" I dropped my chin to my hand.

"It could have been worse." He chuckled from my side but apologised and pulled his lips into his mouth to stop himself from being overly amused with the situation.

"How could it be worse? I ruined dinner!" I balked as I looked back at the fifty dollar piece of meat that sat there mocking me.

"Firstly, I think _I_ ruined dinner by seducing you, Love. And secondly...you could have set the kitchen on fire..." He walked behind my chair and wrapped his arms around me. "...and then Emmett and the guys would have had to come around to put that shit out and we'd have given him a new fuel for a decade."

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me at the thought of Emmett barging in and catching me fucking his best friend while he was dressed as a fireman too.

"We would have had to remodel the whole kitchen." I chuckled -now humorlessly as I thought of the implications.

"Well then it would be a good job that I got that promotion, so we could pay for that shit then huh?"

I turned and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You...You got it! Oh my God Edward, that's amazing honey!" I jumped up, threw my arms around his neck and peppered him in kisses. "Wait, does that mean you'll be working longer hours?" I asked, repressing a groan.

"Nope." He popped the 'P' "Now I get to work a few hours less _and_ get paid more." He grinned and smothered my mouth with his; chasing my tongue around with his. He broke away. "Now go get your beautiful ass ready so I can take you out for dinner to celebrate." He looked at the blackened flesh again on the side, looked away and stifled his guffaws.

He pulled me up to my feet and almost danced me towards the bathroom.

"Hey wait, what was it you wanted to tell me?" He asked sticking his head in from around the semi closed door.

"I'll tell you later." I shrugged it off as nothing and he seemed fine with my brush off.

He disappeared again back out and towards the kitchen while I stood looking at my still flushed face in the mirror, scolding myself for chickening out and not telling him.

"Hey Bella..." He paused.

"Yeah?" I called back before splashing water on my face to freshen up.

"Why is there a pregnancy test on the counter?"

"Oh boy, no getting out of it now Bella." I mumbled to myself, looking down at the water in the sink and shaking my head.

I listened to the silence that suddenly seemed to scream around me and waited for him to say something...anything. I didn't notice the door open widely and I jumped when Edward appeared back at the door, my pee stick in his hand. He seemed to look at it in confusion at first, until realisation began to sink in

"We're having a baby...We're having a _baby_?" He asked as he finally looked up at me with an expectant expression adorning his beautiful face.

I wasn't capable of forming words so I nodded meekly.

"I guess it's a _really_ good job I got that promotion." A singular chuckle fell from his lips before he stormed over to where I stood.

He grabbed my face between his hands and kissed me harder than he'd every kissed me before. I didn't realise I'd been trying to hold back tears but they fell without my permission.

Stupid fucking hormones.

When he pulled back and met my gaze the only thing I was able to see was complete, unconditional, irrevocable love and pride.

**A/N Reviews = Edward the fireman, please indulge me and let me have my Edward**


End file.
